


One

by genee



Series: Four [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Music RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-23
Updated: 2006-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Steve thinks Chris has never looked more broken than he does right now, never looked more beautiful, either.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	One

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet inspired a few others, and quite happily so, too!

Steve finds Chris passed out on his back deck, half-propped against the sliding glass doors, boots on, shirt off, dark bruise swelling under his left eye. Chris's knuckles are bloody and his ribs are taped and there's a bottle of Jack tucked between his legs, and he's never looked more broken than he does right now, never looked more beautiful, either.

"Hey," Steve says softly, crouching low, careful fingers brushing Chris's hair away from his face. It's been seven days since Jensen called, asking if he'd seen Chris yet, bits and pieces of a story he really didn't want to hear. "Chris."

Chris presses closer, twists his hand into the front of Steve's shirt. "Fuckin' Jensen," Chris says, his eyes slitting open, barest hint of bloodshot blue before they slip closed again.

"Asshole," Steve says, meaning both of them, but Chris just grins slow and lazy. Steve thinks about the way Chris tastes, thinks about the way he'll look spread out against the tiles in Steve's shower, soap-slick and needy, about the way he'll look later, tangled up in Steve's sheets. He thinks maybe he shouldn't be thinking about that now, and he swallows hard, makes himself stand up, step back a little. "Maybe you should call him."

"Fuck that." Chris says, reaching out a hand and making Steve haul him up, too. "Maybe _you_ should call him, and then maybe you should fuck me, and then maybe we should get some fuckin' sleep."

"Yeah, okay," Steve says, pressing a soft kiss to Chris's lips. "Maybe."  
   
   


\--End--


End file.
